The Tudors Reversed
by spartan2015
Summary: My favorite Tudor scenes gender bent.
1. Chapter 1

**Andrew Boleyn**

The King's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "That dagger? Who gave it to you?"

The young man washing his feet sighed and handed the water to a maid.

"Answer me!" the King hissed.

The man stood and wiped his hands. "Her Majesty."

The King pulled him closer. His hand ran over the different jewels embedded in the hilt.

"Expensive, huh? And expensive little varlot!" The King said in Russian.

"I am no varlot, Your Majesty. I love her Majesty. I believe she loves me."

The king smirked. "She is infatuated by you. As women often are by new things. But she will tire of you like all the others."

Andrew stood taller, challenging him. "And what if she does not?"

The King stood and drew his sword. Pointing it directly at Andrew's throat.

"I did not give you permission to speak! You are a servant! Leave now or I will spill your blood where you stand, boy!"

**xxxxXxxxxxxx**

"Brother. Here is a new musician. Her name is Alice Smeaton," Sarah Boleyn said.

Andrew smiled charmingly. "How do you do, Miss Smeaton?"

"She likes to be called just plain Alice, brother."

Andrew's eyes widen in pretend shock. "How could she possibly be called plain?" he said as he kissed her hand.

Alice smiled and curtsied. "Your Grace, it's a great pleasure."

**xxxxXxxxxxxxxxx**

The court gasped Andrew Boleyn walked through the door. The Russian ambassador looked around in confusion. She turned to the person closest to her. Which happened to be Andrew's sister, Sarah Boleyn.

"What has he done?" she asked.

Sarah leaned closer. "Purple is the color of royalty."

Andrew stopped in front of the King's closet groomsmen. His voice vibrated throughout the Great Hall. "You know I sometimes wish that all Russians were at the bottom of the sea."

"Lord Boleyn, you should not abuse the King's honor with such language!" one of them said.

"I care nothing for Edward. I would rather see him hanged than acknowledge him as my lord and master!"

**xxxxXxxxxxx**

Andrew stopped a young girl carrying linen. "You there! Halt!"

"Sir?" she curtsied.

"Where do you take this linen?"

"To the Queen's Majesty."

"Why?"

"So she can make shirts for His Majesty. As she always has done."

He snatched the linen form her and sent her away. Andrew burst through Helen's chamber's.

She smiled and stood. "Darling."

"How could you?"

"What?"

"The shirts." He threw the linen at her feet. "You still make his shirts! How could you?"

Helen scoffed and walked in her inner chambers. Andrew followed.

"You said there was nothing intimate between you anymore."

"There isn't." At his look of disbelief she sighed in frustration.

"What intimate? They're just shirts for Christs' sake!"

"No! They are not just shirts. They are you and me. They are you and him!"

"I don't understand," she replied helplessly.

"Then ought to!" He sighed in frustration. "It's quite hard when we're to be married, but he's still here! You can't have three people in a marriage. Why can't you see that?!"

**xxxxXxxxxxxxx**

"Monsieur le Duc."

Andrew rolled his eyes and smiled. "No. Just brother."

Matthew hugged him. "How are you brother?" He smiled knowingly.

"How are all three of you?"

Andrew smirked. "We are all very well."

His voice dropped a bit. "Listen. The Queen and I have been to visit a famous astrologer who confirmed what the physicians say, and what I know in my heart, that's it's a girl."

Matthew clapped him on the back. "Well done!"

He grinned, pure happiness and triumph shining in his eyes. "The Queen is overjoyed. She keeps wanting to tell people but I tell her not to." He chuckled. "Not yet anyway."

**xxxxxXxxxxxx**

Andrew pulled Alice close to him. "Can you guess what?"

"No," she studied him carefully. "What is it?"

"The Queen has been having a mad craving for apples. Stronger than anything ever before."

"Apples?" she asked in confusion.

"Yes. Apples. It started five days ago." He pulled away and chuckled lowly. His eyes full of mirth and amusement.

"The Queen believes it to be a sign that she is pregnant, but I say it is nothing of the sort."

**xxxxXxxxxx**

A strong cry from the baby reached her ears. She cried because she already knew it wasn't the Princess of Wales she had hoped for.

One of her ladies comforted her. "Your Majesty has given birth to a healthy baby boy."

After she had been cleaned and made presentable Andrew came in. His eyes filled with tears and he knelt at her bedside. He kissed her hand.

"I'm so sorry."

Helen took a deep breath to calm herself. She kissed his forehead and rubbed his cheek.

"This is just a slight step back. You and I are still young and, by the grace of God, girls will follow."


	2. Chapter 2

**Edward Howard &amp; Andrew Boleyn**

"No!" she yelled with panic in her voice. How could he? He promised her a daughter and all her gave her was a son, a miscarriage and now this?!

Her ladies came running. "What is it, Your Majesty?" Nan asked. They all stopped and gasped. The Queen's nightgown was soaked with blood.

"My girl!" she cried helplessly. "That bastard! It's all his fault!"

She collapsed on her side, with her arms between her legs to stop the heavy flow of blood. A few hours Helen got up. Two of her ladies helped her to Andrew's apartments. Andrew was on his hands and knees sobbing heavily. He had gotten the news an hour earlier.

His inner chamber was a mess. Clothes strung everywhere, wine spilled on the floor, and his drapes ripped to shreds.

Helen steadied her voice before speaking. "You have made me lose my girl. I cannot... no I will not speak of it for this loss it too great. But I now that God will not grant me any female children!"

"When you find yourself of a healthy and clever mind I will speak with you." She turned to go but his words stopped her.

"It is not all my fault. You have no one to blame but yourself for this! You know I did not mean to cause you distress but seeing you with that bastard, Arthur Seymour hurt me! For as this love that I bear you grows each day, so does my heart break in much the same way, when I see that you love others."

She took a deep breath and exhaled. "I believe I said that we will converse when you are well."

**xxxxxxXxxxxxx**

"Lord Marcus Tudor."

Helen smiled. "My son."

"Say hello to the King," she whispered.

Marcus nodded curtly. "Sire."

Edward smiled, slightly oblivious. "Lord Marcus. I'm delighted to see you back at court."

Marcus resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He turned back to his mother.

"Thank you for my gifts." He kissed her hand. "No one can compare to Your Majesty's generosity."

**xxxxxxXxxxxx**

He bowed slightly. "Majesty."

"Lord Marcus. I have come here today in person to ask you why you will not show me the respect which as King of England I'm entitled to expect even from you."

He paused slightly. A bit uncomfortable under the elder man's gaze. "I noticed, as did everyone else, that you show the greatest respect to the Lord Andrew of Cleves, even though he is now just a private person and worth no account!"

Marcus's eyebrows went up slightly in shock and disbelief. "Forgive me, but surely the Lord Andrew is worthy of every respect. He's carries himself with great dignity and also modesty. And desires nothing more than to please the Queen his sovereign lady."

"You mean I do not try to please her?"

Marcus smirked slightly. "I think you desire nothing but worldly pleasure. It pleases you it seems to do nothing but drink fine wine and dance! Some people may see that as frivolous. Especially in a consort Queen whose flesh is most sacred."

Edward stood taller and smirked. "If Her Majesty thought me frivolous then why did she marry me?"

Marcus scoffed. Could this boy be any more daft?

"You are thought capable of giving the Queen lusty daughters. Unfortunately for all her efforts I see you have yet to make her pregnant. However, she will tire of you soon."

"And what of you?"

Marcus stepped closer. "And what of me?"

"You're jealous. You're jealous because you're older than I and have yet to know the marriage bed!"

He turned to his companions and grinned. "Perhaps you shall never marry and know a woman like an old monk!"

Marcus felt his blood boil. "How _dare _you speak to me like that?!"

"I dare because I can! And because you refuse to acknowledge and respect my position I'm also dismissing two of your companions! A good day to you, Lord Marcus."


	3. Chapter 3

**Arthur Seymour, Andrew Boleyn, and Edward Howard**

"What is that?" Andrew asked Arthur Seymour.

"It's a dagger, Your Majesty," he replied.

"Let me see it." Arthur removed the belt and held it up.

Andrew's blood boiled and his eyes darkened. "Let's me see it," he said with more force.

Arthur moved closer. Andrew yanked him forward. He studied the jeweled hilt before unsheathing the dagger. Inscribed on the blade was the Queen's own motto. _True Heart. _Andrew glanced at Arthur who smirked a bit. In a fit of rage Andrew slashed the man's left eye.

Arthur cried out in pain and fell down. Arthur threw the dagger to the floor and stalked out of the apartments.

**xxxxxXxxxxx**

****"Have I displeased you, Your Majesty?" Arthur asked Helen.

"No."

"But you will not talk to me?"

She sighed. "I'm am just upset that I am not yet with child."

They continued dinner in silence.

**xxxxXxxxx**

Arthur sighed as he sat down. His senior groomsmen, Viscount Rochford, looked up and judged him with a critical eye.

"Are you ill, Majesty? Is it your eye?"

"No... I just wish that the Lord Marcus lived at court. I miss him very much."

Lord Rochford smiled. "And the Lord Richard. Is he not the most kindest and cleverest child?"

One of the groomsmen. A Mr. Misseldon laid fresh linen on the bed. He bowed.

"Majesty," he said quickly before leaving the room.

Lord Rochford stared after him before turning to the King.

"Sire, I did not know if I should tell you or not, but the Queen has taken Mr. Misseldon as a lover."

Arthur was slient for a while. "She must do as she will. It is up to you and I to always honor and obey that will, Lord Rochford. Do not pity me, my Lord, for I have all reason to smile in the face of despair."

Lord Rochford looked at him confusion as he smiled.

**xxxxXxxxxxx**

"Darling. There are two people come to be introduced to you today," Helen announced.

"Lady Bryan."

"Your Majesty." The elder woman curtsied.

A young girl of about four or five stood before Edward.

"This is my daughter, Princess Elizabeth. Come forward, darling."

Helen whispered to her. "This my new King Edward. Say hello to him."

The girl curtsied. "Hello, Your Majesty."

Edward smiled. "What a darling girl!" He knelt to her level and bowed his head. "Hello, Your Grace. I'm so delighted to meet you."

"Thank you," the Princess replied.

While Edward played with the Princess Helen inquired after her daughter health and general well being

"Does she eat well? Sleep well? How are her studies? You also have to make sure that she's protected in case of chills."

"She is very well and healthy. Her tutors also remark she is getting along well in her studies," Lady Bryan replied. "And every care that could possible be taken is always in _her _best interest, my Lady Queen."

Helen nodded. "Very well. Just don't spoil her too much," she replied while tickling her.

She lift Elizabeth and smothered her face with kisses before setting her down. She tucked hair behind her ear. "Be a good girl, yes?"

"Yes, Lady Mother." She curtsied. "Good day, sire."

A few minutes later a young man of about fifteen appeared.

Helen smiled. "Welcome Richard." She turned to Edward, a hint of pride in her voice. "This is my son, the Lord Richard."

He bowed. "Your Majesty, it is an honor to be presented to you. I wish you every joy and happiness."

Edward smiled. "It is also an honor for me to meet you, Lord Richard. You are a very handsome young man."

Richard blushed a bit. "Thank you, sire."

Edward chuckled a bit before and idea came to him. He removed his sword belt.

"Here. I want to give you this." He attached it to Richard. The hilt had a few jewels embedded in it. "It is not of much value, but hopefully, will remind you of me."

Richard smiled. "Your Majesty is very generous. I will always cherish it."

"Your Majesty." He bowed before leaving.


	4. Chapter 4

**Andrew Boleyn**

He slammed her against the wall and wrapped his hands around her throat, a wicked smile on his face. "You have over reached yourself Lady Cromwell. Believe me, you have placed yourself in very great danger."

He released her and his voice softened slightly. "Do you believe? Once you assume I no longer possess the power to crush you!" He smirked. "It would be an easy mistake to make Lady Cromwell."

xxxXxxxxx

His mother walked beside him. "You know I did not raise you to interfere in the affairs of women and to have opinions. Nor to quarrel with those closest to the crown."

Andrew scoffed. "But I am closest to the crown. I am the Queen's husband."

She jerked him back. "And you should remember how you got there!"

He pulled away and glared at her. "I know how I got there, Madam! And it was not all you! It was not all you, or Norfolk, or Sarah, nor any other female that you wish to name! It was also me. She fell in love with me. She respected me!" He walked backwards and pointed to himself. "And my opinions."

xxxxXxxxx

"Andrew. I wish to say something to you. If it pleases you to be my true loyal lover and friend; to give yourself up to me, body and soul, I promise I'll take you as my only lover. I won't have a thought or affection for anyone else. If you agree to be my amant officielle, I promise I shall serve only you."

"Amant officielle? Your official lover?"

"Yes. And everything you could ever possibly need or desire, that is within my power to give you, all you need do is to do is just ask."

A sad look crossed his face and his eyes filled with tears. Alarmed, Helen spoke. "What is it?"

"What have I done to make you treat me like this?"

"Done?" she asked confused. "What fault have I committed? Tell me! Tell me."

"Majesty, I have already given my sexual purity unto my wife's hands."

Helen scoffed and turned away but Andrew continued. "And who ever she is only she will have it."

She sighed. "Andrew..."

"Because I know how it goes other wise! My brother is called the Walking Stallion by everyone!"

xxxxxXxxxxxx

Andrew came into his apartments with a smile on his face.

"John!" he called.

"Yes, sir?" A young man with blonde hair and dark eyes appeared.

"Draw me a bath for the walk has made me cold."

He nodded and left. Andrew smiled in triumph once more as he took off his gloves and spoke again. "I have the most riveting news, dear John! We're going to Paris. I'm going to be presented to the Queen!"

He noticed something on his desk. "John!"

"Yes, sir?"

"Who has been in the apartments today?"

"No one, sire. Not to my knowledge. What is it?"

Andrew smiled. "Here lies in a book of prophecy." He pointed to the cards as he spoke.

"Here is the King. Here is the Queen."

He paused. "And here I lie with my head cut off." He chuckled but fear shone in his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Edward Parr, Andrew of Cleves &amp; Edward of Moscow**

"Your Majesty, Princess Elizabeth is here."

"Oh!" He stood.

The Princess and into view and curtsied. "Sire."

He smiled and bowed. "Your Grace. It's good to see you."

"Sir, I came to thank you for the dresses of crimson velvet and white satin you sent me."

He chuckled. "Well, I'm happy you liked them."

"I would also like to thank my kind and generous mother for the jewels she sent me. But they told me she was ill."

"I'm pleased to tell Your Grace that Her Majesty is much better now."

She looked away, uncertain. "I am certain she loves me, for how could she not, if she gives fine gifts."

Edward knelt down. "She loves you very much. You are very special to her and I know she wishes she could see you more often if she could."

Elizabeth smiled, slightly reassured. "Thank you. I bid you good day, sire," she said as she curtsied.

xxxxXxxxx

Andrew of Cleves walked slowly towards the Queen. He was quite nervous. They reached each other soon enough and the Queen kissed him.

"My Lord," she curtsied. " I am here to welcome you to what is yours."

Andrew smiled. "Your Majesty is most gracious and I am very happy." Everyone clapped.

She stood beside him and pointed. "My sons; the Prince Marcus." Marcus stepped forward and bowed. "Sire."

"The Prince Richard." Richard came forward and bowed. He handed him a small dagger with a jeweled hilt.

"For you, sir. I think you handsome."

Andrew smiled. "Thank you, Prince. I think you are handsome, too." He turned to Helen. "I shall love them both."

Everyone clapped again.

xxxxXxxxx

Emma Moore walked through the halls of the palace. She saw Lord Blount and greet him.

"Lord Blount," she curtsied.

"Mrs. Moore," he bowed.

Emma continued on. "The King!" Lord Blount's expression soured. "My Lord," he said with a half bow.

The glared at him and kept walking.

xxxxXxxxx

Edward of Moscow stared into the fire. The door to his apartments opened an boy of about eight appeared. He smiled.

"Marcus. My most beloved son."

Marcus bowed. Edward laughed and picked him up.

"Have you said your prayers?" he asked his son.

"Yes."

Edward smiled again and held his son close.

xxxxXxxx

"My Lords and Ladies, Her Imperial Highness, Maria, Holy Roman Empress, Queen of Russia, Aragon, Valencia, Naples, and Sicily. Duchess of Burgundian Territories. Archduchess of Austria."

The applause and music continued.

"Your Highness!" Helen called from above.

"Your Majesty!" she replied surprise.

Helen smiled and walked down. " I could not contain my excitement. I just had to come down and welcome you myself."

They embraced and kissed each other cheeks. "Then I am truly honored."

"You know, you and I are united by an indissoluble bond."

"Mmmm...

"Since you married my father's brother, you are really my aunt."

Helen laughed. "The idea is a delight and it pleases me immensely, dear niece. Your Highness, your uncle awaits."

Maria nodded and keep walking.

"Your Majesty, Her Imperial Highness, Maria, Holy Roman Empress."

Maria knelt down. "Majesty, I ask for your blessing as a niece to an uncle."

"I give you my blessing freely, my dear Maria, as well as my love. Your Highness, allow me to present to you my son, Marcus, you future bridegroom."

Marcus bowed. Maria clapped. "Bravo! Come." She knelt and kissed his cheek.

"We must wait. To be married. Do you think you have the patience?"

He nodded. "I have a present for Your Highness. Do you wish to see it?"

"I love presents. Show me!" Marcus pointed to two beautiful chestnut horses outside.

Maria smiled. "Are they for me?"

"Yes."

"I love them. Thank you, Your Highness."


	6. Chapter 6

**Edward Parr &amp; Andrew of Cleves**

"Come here, dear child. Let me hug you," Edward Parr said to his stepson, Lord Richard.

Richard smiled and hugged him. "I expect great things from you, and I shall not be disappointed."

"I hope not," Richard replied.

"Now off to bed, sweet boy."

Richard smiled and bowed before leaving.

"Master Ashley, a moment." Henry, Richard's groomsmen, stopped. Richard looked back but keep walking.

"I believe I can trust you," Edward started, "I think that your family are reformers."

"Yes, sire."

"Lord Richard's father, Andrew Boleyn, was also a Lutheran and a reformer. I believe it my duty to bring the son up in his father's faith. Do you object, Master Ashley?"

"None, Your Majesty," he replied. "It would be an great privilege to have the Prince honor his father's memory, who life and faith, many disregard so easily."

Edward nodded. "I'm glad to have your support."

xxxXxxxx

"You mustn't go. I forbid it," Lord Marcus said, his voice filled with pain, while he knelt in front of the Russian Ambassador, Angela.

"My Lord, I have to," Angela replied. "You can see how it is with me."

"And what about me?"

"Sire, I don't think I could ever have left you in better care than King Edward's," she said. "I believe he loves you."

"He may love me. I know not of that." Marcus stood. "What I do know is that he is not of our faith. He pretends but he is not Catholic. He is a heretic and still you leave me in his care!"

"Sire..."

"No, no, it is not your fault, but mine. If I had been born a girl instead of a boy none of this would have happened. And England would still be faithful."

"Prince! I beg you."

"I am a lot older than I was when I first knew you. And wiser. I don't know if I'll ever marry, or if I'll become King. Probably neither. But if I do become King, I swear to you now on the Holy Gospels and on the soul of my father, that I will make England faithful again. I will do whatever it takes. I will burn however many heretics I have to. I will spill as much blood as I have to, to make this unfortunate realm Catholic again, and heal it, so help me God."

Angela stood and walked towards him. "May I?"

He nodded and they hugged.

xxxXxxxx

Edward sat down next to Marcus. "What is wrong, Lord Marcus? Are you unwell?"

"No, sire."

"Then?"

"I have heard some rumors."

"Rumors about what, Lord Marcus?"

"The new Russian Ambassador has told me that in Antwerp and other foreign places, that people talk of the Queen searching for a new husband."

Edward gasped softly. "Why should they say such things?"

"Despite the length of your marriage, you still have not given Her Majesty a child."

Edward smiled. "Lord Marcus. We were such good friends. You remember that, yes? For me, nothing has changed. I still love you, as I did before. But something has happened, and you no longer love me as you did before. Why?"

xxxxXxxx

"My Lady Cromwell?" Andrew of Cleves asked.

"Your Majesty."

"May we speak alone?" she asked.

"Alone?" he replied confused.

She gave him a look. "Oh, ja. Of course." He motioned his gentlemen out of the apartment.

"My Lady?"

"Sire, I have come on a delicate matter. Forgive me. I must warn you against antagonizing the Queen. I must remind you of the expediency of doing your utmost to make yourself agreeable to her."

"Madam, I am not sure how I have given Her Majesty offence."

She stepped closer. "It is in your interest, and mine, to make your marriage to the Queen a success. If, for example, Her Majesty found herself quickly to be with child..."

"I'm sorry to talk of such intimate matters but you are the King of England. Nothing is private now."

Andrew sighed. "How am I to make the Queen with child when she leaves me sexually pure?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Andrew Boleyn &amp; Arthur Seymour**

Helen drinks wine and stares into the fire. She feels a presence in the room.

"Why do you come?" she asked him.

"To see my son," Andrew replied. "He was, quite honestly, the only pure thing in my life. Unfortunately I neglected him since he was just a boy, and I focused and tried so hard to give you a daughter."

Richard appeared beside him. "But now I'm so incredibly proud of him. Immensely proud. He is so kind and clever."

Andrew smiled fondly. "And though we are alike in many way, I'm glad he doesn't share my intemperate. Do you not agree Helen?"

She stood and drained her cup. "I do agree. I am proud of him as well. I know of intelligence adn witness his kind nature. I am regretful that I do not love him as much as I should. But he reminds me of you so often and what you did to me."

Andrew stepped forward. "I did nothing to you. All of the accusations against me were false. I thought you knew. Poor Edward Howard. He lies in the cold ground next to me. The poor boy. It wasn't his fault either. For we were like two moths drawn to the flame. And burned."

**xxxxXxxxxx**

"How is my daughter?" he asked.

She stopped and reveled in the sound of it. "Arthur," she whispered.

She turned and smiled. "She is well. I have taken all care of her, dearest Arthur. And soon she will be Queen."

"My poor girl. My poor child!" Princess Elizabeth appeared beside him.

"No!" she said confused. "She is the most beloved. She is my special girl."

"She will die young," he said firmly.

"No. No!" Helen turned away with tears in her eyes.

"The poor girl, you expected too much of her. She was only a girl. Queens too are made of clay. And God forbid you locked her away from the world like your mother did with you."

"Don't you see? You have killed her!"


	8. Character List

**Someone asked for a list of characters because they were confused so here they are. The ones on the left are the original and the ones on the right are of my imagination.**

**King/Queen of England: **

Henry VIII/Helen VIII

**The Wives/Husbands:**

Katherine of Aragon/Edward of Moscow

Anne Boleyn/Andrew Boleyn

Jane Seymour/Arthur Seymour

Anne of Cleves/Andrew of Cleves

Katherine Howard/Edward Howard

Katherine Parr/Edward Parr

**Royal Children:**

Princess Mary Tudor/Prince Marcus Tudor

Princess Elizabeth Tudor/Prince Richard Tudor

Prince Edward/Princess Elizabeth


	9. Chapter 8

**Edward of Moscow, Edward Parr, and Andrew Boleyn**

"What are you doing here?" Helen asked.

"I have come to see my son. Why should that surprise you, Helen?" Edward of Moscow replied.

Marcus walked towards his father and stood beside him. "You have not always been kind to him. I have wept so often to see him alone, abandoned by his mother."

"Is that why you've come back, Edward, to berate me for what I am not?"

"He ought to be married by now. With children of his own."

"Go away. Leave me be, Edward."

"You sent me away before, despite the fact that I loved you. But I was still your lawful husband in God's eyes. And still am."

They both disappeared.

**xxxxXxxx**

"Majesty?"

Helen turned. "Yes?"

"Majesty, His Majesty, the King," Beth replied.

Helen nodded. She saw him and smiled.

"Eddy. Come here."

Edward Parr knelt before her.

"I'm glad you've come. You can resolve me of certain doubts. I wonder, Eddy, how much you think you can learn from reading the Holy Gospels and other religious books?"

"Majesty, since God has appointed you as Supreme Head of us all, it is from you that I will ever learn."

"Hmmm... But surely that is not so! You have become a doctor, Eddy, to instruct us as we have seen many times before, but not to be instructed or directed by us!"

"Majesty, I think my meaning has been mistaken, for I have always held it preposterous for a man to instruct his Lady."

"And yet, you seem sometimes to have a different view of religion than we do!" she replied, as she looked at the various women around her.

"Only so that you could correct me! Forgive me, Your Majesty, for I thought that talking and discussing helped to ease the pain and weariness of your present infirmity. And it encouraged me in my boldness, in the hope of profiting from your learned discourse."

He scoffed, seemingly at his own foolishness, with tears in his eyes. "I am but a man, with all the imperfections natural to the weakness of my sex; and therefore in all matters of doubt and difficulty I must refer myself to Your Majesty's better judgement, as my Lady and Head."

"Is that so, darling? And you made your argument for no worse ends?" She smiled. "Then we are perfect friends again."

Edward rose. "I thank Your Majesty."

"I promise that I will never doubt you again." She squeezed his hand affectionately.

"Majesty," he bowed before leaving.

Beth stepped forward. "Majesty, shall I rescind Your Grace's order to arrest the King tomorrow?"

Helen looked confused. "Why?" She scoffed. "Music!"

**xxxxXxxxx**

"How do you fare, my son?"

"It hurts. It hurts so much. I know it is her right but..." He sighed and covered his face with his hands.

Lady Boleyn sat the bed. She pitied her son, but she held firm in the belief that he must learn these things.

"It is common for a wife and husband not to lie together for the sake of the child. Perhaps it's best if you choose her lover. Someone when is not a political threat to you."

Andrew stared ahead, deep in thought.

"Do you have someone in mind?" she asked.

"Perhaps..."

**xxxxXxxxx**

Andrew looked up from his writing as he heard laughter coming from his outer chambers. He stood and found his gentlemen reading a book and laughing.

"What are you doing?" he asked harshly. Lately he had been ruling his household with an iron fist. After her miscarriage Helen had been distant, and taking more lovers, gentlemen from his household no less.

No one replied. "Give it here," he said firmly.

His cousin, Mark Shelton, handed him the book. He studied the title and recognized it as a work by Sarah Luther. He tried to smother his anger but it flared anyway.

"I bid you not to waste your time on trivial matters. If you simply must read, when you should be attending to my needs, then I command you read that book!" he yelled and pointed to the bible on the stand in the middle of the room.

"You shall benefit more from reading the Holy Gospels than mindless comedy. Perhaps also gaining wisdom."

"Yes, my Lord," Mark replied, fear in his eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

Andrew stood, staring into the fire, with a cup of wine in his hand. He heard footsteps and turned around.

"Forgive me, dear sister, for I could not sleep."

Sarah stepped closer. "Why could you not sleep?"

"I was thinking of him." He took another drink.

"Who?"

"The Lord Marcus, of course. And his father."

"Edward?"

"Yes Edward." He drained his cup. "What's wrong with you?"

She stared at him in confusion. "I don't understand. What harm can they do you now?"

"Every harm!" he yelled as he threw his cup to the floor.

"As long as Marcus is alive he could become King."

"No, no." She took his hands into hers. "The Act of Succession makes it impossible. Richard, your son, will be made heir to the throne."

"But the Queen can change her mind. She can do whatever she wills now. She has absolute power. You know that."

He moved away from her and paced back and forward. He appeared to be panicking. "Whatever she has given she can take back. And whatever taken she can give back and she could still make Marcus King even above my son!"

Sarah threw her hands up in disbelief and defeat. "And why should she?!"

He sighed in frustration and ran his hands through his hair. "I don't know I just fear it!"

He stared into the fire. "This all I know of Marcus; that he is my death and I am his."

**xxxxxXxxxxx**

"What is it?" Andrew asked Sarah's husband, John Rochford.

"Your sister. She is often unkind to me. She ignores me and seeks another's bed." He sighed. "I wish for something like you and Her Majesty have."

At the mention of Helen Andrew's blood boiled and his eyes darkened. He spoke loudly for all the court to hear. "Let me tell you something, Lord Rochford; the Queen cannot satisfy a man. She has neither the skill nor muliebrity!"

**xxxxXxxxx**

"Lady Catherine, you join us once more but have not proposed. Do you not wish to marry the lad?" Andrew asked. Catherine had asked to court Mark Shelton, Andrew's cousin, but it had been three months and she still had not asked him to be her husband.

"Sire, marriage is not something that must be rushed."

"No, I know truth. You search for a dead woman's shoes."

Gasps could be heard throughout the room. A look of horror appeared on Lady Catherine's face.

"Sire, I must beseech you to stop!"

"I suppose if something bad happened to the Queen then you would think to have me."

"Sire, if I ever had such a thought, then I wish my head were cut off!"

"Oh that could be arranged."

**xxxxXxxxx**

"Which is why these certain people at court have assured me how they pray, not only for the overthrow of vile reformers like Hertford, but for the day and the hour that, Your Grace, succeeds to the throne," Angela, the Russian ambassador said.

Marcus smiled a little. "Only if God wills it Excellency. Only if God wills it."

"But how could he not, Lord Marcus. For how can this country be returned to true obedience. To faith; otherwise like everything else it shall go the Devil."

**xxxxXxxxx**

"Do think I should like to be married of the Duchess's sister? Or some heretic cousin of hers? Nay, I should prefer to live in a monastery," Marcus said to Angela.


	11. Chapter 11

**Andrew Boleyn, Edward of Moscow, &amp; Michael Tudor**

He stared at her with tears in his eyes. She avoided looking at him. Why was he making her feel guilty? It was her right.

"You always told me that we should be truthful to each other. You said it was the definition of love."

She turned from the window sharply. "Then here's the truth; you must shut your eyes and endure it. Like your betters have done before you."

"How can you say that to me? Don't you know I love you a thousand times more than Edward ever did!"

"Then count yourself lucky that you have your bed, good Sir! For I shall not give it to you again.

**xxxXxxxx**

Edward of Moscow smirked at Helen's words. "For every scholar that would vote for you, I could find a thousand that would vote for me."

**xxxXxxx**

Helen glared at her brother. "How dare you look at me! I am you Lady and Mistress, not your sister! You are both banished from court. You will relinquish your London houses. You will remove yourself from _my_ sight. Do you understand?"

He bowed. "Yes, Your Majesty."

"And Micheal..."

"Yes?"

"I have yet to decide whether to make your bed mate a head shorter."

**xxxxXxxxx**

"Oh mon Dieu, mon Dieu. Qu'est-ce que c'est? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?!" (Oh my God, my God. What is this? What is this?!)

Helen pulled away from Arthur and stood while moving him further behind her. He was innocent and she'd be damn if Andrew hurt him. Andrew drew his sword while stalking towards them. He yelled at her in French.

"Juste au moment où ma vie est dans la balance, je vous trouve prostituer avec Maître Seymour!" (Just when my life hangs in the balance, I find you whoring with Master Seymour!)

"Chérie, s'il vous plaît. C'est bon." She turned to Arthur. "It's best if you leave now."

Andrew began laughing and crying at the same time. He ran his right hand threw his hair. "Pourquoi tu ne me blesser ainsi? Pourquoi devez-vous me faire ça?" (Why do you hurt me so? Why must you do this to me?)

In a fit of rage he slapped her. Her eyes darkened but she continued to try and calm him down. "Détendez-vous, ma chérie," she said soothingly. "C'est bon." (Relax, sweetheart. It's all right.)

He shook his head. He could still feel the effects of the poison, though most of it was out of his body.

"Non, non, non," he said as he dropped his sword. "Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça. Vous ne pouvez pas me traiter comme Edward. Non!" (No, no, no. You can't do this. You can't treat me like Edward. No!)

He began to move away but she grabbed him and held him close. She put his hands on her belly while whispering sweet nothings to him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Andrew Boleyn &amp; Richard Tudor**

Andrew sat among his gentlemen painting. Someone knocked. "John. The door," Andrew said to his senior gentlemen.

The blonde man bowed his head and answered. He walked back to his master with a smile in his eyes.

"What is it?"

He whispered in his ear. Andrew raised an eyebrow. "Are you certain?"

"Yes. Unless, of course, Your Grace would like to check the death certificate."

"No need, my Lord." He smirked. "Now I am truly King."

**xxxXxxx**

"Everything is fine now."

His mother looked at him in confusion. "How do you know that?"

He smiled and his eyes shined with pure happiness and mirth. "Because, Lady Mother, Edward is dead. And the Queen..." He stepped closer to her. "The Queen is pregnant. She carries within her the Princess of Wales."

His mother smiled and laughed. "We are on the edge of a golden world."

**xxxXxxx**

"Ah!" Helen cried out in pain. Her hand went to her stomach immediately. She called for her senior lady in waiting, Mistress Banner.

"Your Majesty?" she said.

"Come. See this." Helen's hand had blood on it. Tears welled in her eyes. "Never has this happened before. My baby girl."

Lady Banner held her and she cried. Later she sat near the window with a blanket on her. Andrew came in cautiously.

"Helen. My love." He picked her up and placed her on his lap. He hugged her tight. "I'm so sorry."

**xxx xxx**

"What did you do?"

Andrew looked at his mother in confusion. "What?"

"What did you do to make her lose the baby?"

"I did nothing. Believe me, Lady Mother, I was so careful."

"Obviously not careful enough!" she snapped. "Do you not make an enemy of her. Do not cause her distress nor lose her love."

**xxxXxxx**

Richard looked at the courtiers dancing and felt excitement. He turned to his minder, Edward Ashley. "May I not dance? Please Ed."

"Of course you can. Of course you can dance, my Lord."

**xxxXxxx**

Richard stared out of the window in the Archbishop office. The Archbishop herself, Emma Cranmer, stood a few feet behind her. "My Lord?" she said.

When Richard spoke is voice sounded confused. "How is it, Your Grace, that yesterday it was, my Lord Prince, but today it is my Lord Richard? How does one go from being His Majesty, the King to having their head placed on a pike?"

She shrugged. "I do not know, my Lord. But I will protect and provide for you as best I can."

Richard nodded and bowed. "I thank you kindly, Your Grace."

"Is there anything else you wish to know, my Lord?"

"No. That is all. I bid Your Grace good day." He kissed her hand and then hugged her before leaving.


	13. Chapter 13

**Arthur Seymour &amp; Andrew Boleyn**

"How is my son?" Andrew asked Lady Bryan as he held his son, Richard.

"He is good in every way, Your Majesty, and hardly cries at all. As if he already knows he is a Prince."

Andrew smiled slightly. His eyes took on a sad look. "I love you, Richard, with all my heart. And I bid you never to forget it."

He kissed his forehead and held him a while longer before handing him back to a maid.

"I wish to say something to the Lord Marcus before I go."

Lady Bryan curtsied and left. Andrew stood and Lord Marcus appeared. He bowed slightly but said nothing.

"Lord Marcus." Andrew nodded before continuing.

"Lord Marcus I am here in kindness. I will welcome you back to court and reconcile you with your mother. If and only if you will recognize me as King."

Marcus scoffed slightly. "I recognize no King but my father. But if the Queen's amant non reconnu* would welcome me back to court," he shrugged nonchalantly before continuing, "Then I would be grateful."

He nodded his head. "Your Majesty," he said mockingly before leaving.

Andrew leaned closer to Helen. "Our son was brought to court and everyone admired him."

Helen smiled. Andrew continued, "I think he will be quite an eye catching young man."

Her eyes filled with mirth. "Of course he will. Look at his father."

King Arthur paced back and forward. The screams of pain from Helen broke his heart. Soon though the cries of a child could be heard. A lady in waiting came out with a smile on her face. "Her Majesty has given birth to a healthy baby girl."

Arthur smiled. He was safe. "May I see her?"

She nodded and curtsied when he passed. Helen was so focused on her daughter that she didn't see Arthur come in.

"Helen."

She smiled. "Arthur. Come see her. She's beautiful."

"She is," he agreed. "Have you decided on a name?"

"Elizabeth. Elizabeth Tudor, Princess of Wales and Duchess of Cornwall."

A few week later after Helen had been churched a month of feasting was held in the celebration of the Princess. Helen and Arthur sat on their thrones and watched courtiers dance and mingle with each other. Arthur eyed Helen's figure and moved closer to smother her in kisses. She laughed and pushed him away.

"I am barely churched with your daughter and you already think to make me pregnant with a Duchess of York?" She slapped his arm lightly. "Shame on you, sir!"

*amant non reconnu = non recognized lover

Someone said something about this not being in chronological order and not making sense. If you read the description it says "_My_ favorite Tudor scenes gender bent." This isn't suppose to be a coherent story just a collection of my favorite scenes from the tv show. One day I might do the whole series genderbent but for now this is just different scenes that I like.


	14. Chapter 14

"I had the dream again!"

Sarah sighed. "Andrew! For Christ sake!"

He turned to her. "I told you. He is my death and I am his! So long as they are both alive I can't be safe!"

"And why doesn't Edward just die! Everyone keeps telling me how ill he is then why doesn't he die!"

"Stop it!" Sarah said.

"You know I had a thought and next time Helen goes abroad I shall be left as Regent. I could just order their deaths." He began laughing hysterically.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"We must be glad that the Queen did not pass away nor the child with in her," his mother, The Countess, said.

Andrew paced back and forward and appeared distracted. "Yes. Thank God."

"You must also give care not to mention anything that would give distress to Her Majesty that would poison the child within her. "

He sighed. "If only there was some way I could remove Master Seymour from among my gentlemen," he muttered. "But I do not for I fear it will anger the Queen."

His mother scoffed and turned him to face her. "This is what I'm talking about. Trivial matters!"

"It is not a trivial matter to me!" Andrew replied.

"Stop and think Andrew! When the child comes to term and you have given Her Majesty her great desire, you will have all the power to deal with him as you like."

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

A gentleman of the King studied the newest person that had entered the room. "You are Lord Arthur?" John, Andrew senior gentleman, inquired.

"Yes."

"His Majesty is just coming. You are not to say anything to him unless otherwise invited to do so."

Andrew Boleyn appeared from the inner chambers. A chorus of 'Your Majesty' was heard. The friar motioned Arthur towards the bible in the middle of the room.

"Place your right hand on the bible, Master Seymour."

"Do you promise and swear to serve His Majesty, King Andrew, faithfully, honorably, and discreetly; and will you promise and swear that your conduct will always be modest, virtuous, and good, presenting at all times a godly spectacle to others?"

Arthur glanced at Andrew before speaking. "I do so promise and solemnly swear."

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

"Majesty," John Rochford, Edward Howard's senior gentleman said. "The Lord Marcus."

Marcus appeared.

"Lord Marcus," Edward greeted.

"Sire," Marcus replied and he and his gentlemen bowed.

"It gives me great pleasure to meet you." Marcus stayed silent.

"The Queen talks of you often- no, all the time and with such affection."

Marcus continued to say nothing. "It is my dearest wish," Edward continued, "that you and I may be warm, and kind, and loving towards each other. After all Lord Marcus you are now my stepson."

Marcus regarded him coolly as Edward looked hopeful. "I shall attend to Your Majesty whenever Your Majesty chooses to invite me."

Edward smiled. "Thank you. Now will you stay a while? The maids of my house have made some cakes."

"No, thank you. I bid you good day, sire." Marcus bowed before leaving.


	15. Chapter 15

Cardinal Emma Wolsey's eyes went up in surprise. "Lord Andrew? What are you doing here?"

"I have an audience with Her Majesty."

Cardinal Wolsey chuckled and her eyes were lit with mirth and amusement. "What would a silly boy like you have to say to a Queen?"

XXXXXXXXXXX

Queen Helen approached Lady Emma Wyatt. "Lady Wyatt."

She curtsied. "Your Majesty."

"I hear you're a poet."

"I write poems, my Lady. I don't know how to be a poet."

"I've read some. I like them."

Lady Wyatt appeared shocked. "My Lady, I don't know what to say."

Helen leaned close to her and whispered, "Were you in love with, Andrew Boleyn?"

"I-"

"Cardinal Wolsey says you were engaged once."

"No. That's not true."

Helen insisted. "Did you love him?"

"Lord Andrew is so handsome it is the duty of every woman to love him. Of course I loved him but from a distance."

XXXXXXXXXX

Queen Helen and her lover Andrew Boleyn were snuggling together near a fire. For the past ten minutes Helen had been sneaking glances at him. The divorce was taking so long. It had been two years already. She knew she was making constant promises and breaking them just as fast as they left her mouth.

"Have I made you unhappy?"

Andrew smiled slightly and tilted her head up. "No. I would only be unhappy if you ever stopped loving me."

She smiled. "London would have to melt into the Thames first."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Helen rocked her son. "I wish to thank you Lady Bryan for your constant care and attention to the Prince."

"Your Majesty," Lady Bryan curtsied.

She smiled and said, sort of jokingly, "Take good care of him. Who knows. Perhaps one day this little boy will preside over empires."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

King Edward of Moscow leaned closer to his niece, the Empress. His voice trembled a bit. "Sometimes I think Her Majesty will ask me for a divorce."

Maria held her uncle closer. "A divorce?" She scoffed. "Impossible."

"Is it?" he whispered.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Will you not ask Queen Anna of France to reconsider her refusal?"

Helen nearly groaned and swallowed the last of her wine. Andrew was insistent. "If we delay in finding a good marriage for Richard people will talk more than they already do."

"How do you speak of Richard when Marcus is not yet married?" Irritation was clear in her voice.

Andrew became angry. "Surely you give more of a care for your _legitimate _son?"

Helen ignored him and walked away.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Andrew and his gentlemen fussed over Richard.

"Oh! He's adorable!" Matthew remarked. "I think he looks a bit like me. Wouldn't you say so brother?"

Andrew rolled his eyes. "No."

"Her Majesty, the Queen."

Helen greeted them and picked up Richard. "Someone's hungry, yes?" She handed him to a nurse maid.

Andrew was shocked. "You will not feed him from your own breast?"

Helen shook her head. "It is unheard of for Queens! Much less to feed a prince." They locked eyes. "Perhaps a princess..."

Andrew stood. "I will still give you a living daughter." He kissed her before whispering in her ear. "So come quickly to my bed, mon amour, so that I may fulfill your deepest desire."


	16. Chapter 16

Andrew paced back forward in apartments. He was so furious. He vented to Alice Smeaton. "I had planned a banquet in her honor..."

Alice looked up from tuning her instrument confused. "Who?"

"The French Admiral. She has been here for two weeks already, staying with the Duchess of Suffolk, and has not yet sent me a message of goodwill! Every other French envoy has always done so. Neither has she requested an audience with me. With me. The King of England. And all while we discuss the future of my own child!"

Alice finished packing her things and stood. "Your Majesty should rest. I ought to leave you-"

Andrew cut her off. "They also tell me that she has struck up an acquaintance with the Imperial Ambassador, Chapuys. Is that not extraordinary? Tell me why should she do such a thing?" He turned to face her. "Why do you not say anything Alice?"

"I beg Your Majesty's pardon," she curtsied. "I do not know what to say. These things are beyond my competence. I am but a musician."

Andrew continued. "There's something else too. Someone, some bastard who probably hates me, told me that the Queen herself has invited hoards of handsome men to court for the Admiral's visit. Can you believe that?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma Cromwell stepped into the King's apartments. "You wished to see me?" She curtsied.

"My mother tells me that you are determined to close every religious household in England. Is it true?"

"Yes. As Your Majesty knows the Church Commissioners found fraud laxity and abuse were commonplace."

"Yet some religious houses received good reports. Is that not also true?"

She said nothing.

"I also hear that all of the wealth and assets is to be transferred to the Queen's treasury."

Lady Cromwell nodded. "Yes. I intend to make Her Majesty the most powerful and richest Queen in all of Europe."

"But surely some of that wealth could be put to better uses."

She appeared confused. "Better uses, Your Grace?"

"Yes. For endowments to charitable and educational causes. Which even Wolsey did."

"I am surprised to hear Your Grace question the Queen's policy. Which your mother and sister wholeheartedly support."

Andrew scoffed. " I question the policy, Lady Secretary because I am not convinced that it is the Queen's."

"My lord, I-"

Andrew cut her off. "You are far too high-handed Dame Cromwell! You ought to be careful. Or I shall have you cropped at the neck."

XXXXXXXXXXX

King Andrew stood in front of his household. He paced back and forward.

"You will all be honourable, discreet, just, and thrifty in your conduct. You will present at all times a Godly spectacle to others. Attend Mass daily and display a virtuous demeanor. On pain of instant dismissal and banishment, you must not quarrel, swear, nor say evil and lewd things. Nor ever behave lewdly. You will set a standard for everyone else. Do you understand?"

Everyone bowed and curtsied. "Yes, Your Majesty."

He stepped towards his maids. "And you don't go to sporting houses." They chuckled in reply.

He walked towards the table where a bible was. "I will keep here a copy of Tyndale's English bible. You are all free to read it and draw spiritual nourishment from it. For the old days are gone. Everything is changed now. Thanks to Her Majesty you have all been delivered from the darkness and bondage of Papal authority, idolatry, and superstition. This is a new beginning. For me, for you, and for England.

XXXXXXXX

Marcus prayed before Lady Ester on the cross. A voice echoed through the chapel.

"Your Grace."

He stood and faced her. "Is it done? Is the concubinus dead?"

"I do not know, my lord. But certainly he will be."

Marcus nodded and made a cross. "The Lady is good."

A thought came to him. "And Richard will become a bastard as I have been a bastard?"

"Yes, my lord. The boy is now officially a bastard."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Andrew Boleyn shuffled a deck of cards and spoke to Helen VIII. "She and her fellow priests and prelates think that they can control Your Majesty's realm. That they are higher than you. And by taking instruction from the Pope was not Wolsey acting an agent of a foreign country. The presumption of the Pope! Thinking she can tell you... _you_, what to do!"


End file.
